Betrayal
by Aster Bunnymund
Summary: Kagome is the chosen one to Thor, but what happens when Thor falls for Jane? She is left feeling like she nevr belonged. That is, until a certain prince decides to confess...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Thor would be shirtless a lot more.**

* * *

Betrayal

Kagome/Loki Oneshot.

* * *

Kagome's POV

I couldn't help but scream as loud as I could to the world around me. I felt hatred to my chosen one, Thor. The  
God of Thunder, the Mighty Avenger, and the man who shattered my heart into so many pieces, it could not be rebuilt. I glared fiercely at the ground before turning back to Heimdall, the Guardian of Worlds. "Please, Lady Kagome. Listen to reason. I am sure that Thor has been only thinking of you. He is lonely and wishes for someone to care for him like you did. I am sure that he is also afraid that he will never be able to lay his eyes on you again." He tried to reason with me, but I wasn't listening to a word that he spoke. The only reason that I even knew of Thor's infatuation with that…..that mortal woman was because of Loki, Thor's "brother." I made a mental note to thank him the next time I saw him. I felt four presences make their way towards us. I need not even turn to know who they were. "Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg. It is good to see you, my friends." Heimdall greeted them while not taking his amber eyes off of me. "As it is you, Heimdall. Lady Kagome, it is great to see you out and about. You have not left you and Thor's chambers since he was banished." Fandral spoke with warm tone, pleased to know that she seemed to be faring well. I felt tears began to form so I scoffed, turned, and walked away from them.

* * *

Heimdall's POV

I watched Kagome walk away with tears beginning to fall down her face, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all that she went through before she came to Asgard, I am surprised that she even let herself love someone, knowing that there was a possibility that her heart could yet again be broken by the one she loved. "Was it something that I said?" It was a question that was supposed to be meant as nothing more than a joke, but there was so much meaning hidden within it. With a sigh, I turned back to my friends, ready to explain what had transpired on Midgard. "I am sure that she is feeling betrayed at this point, but she will get over it once Thor returns." I said hesitantly, unsure of whether she would forgive Thor or not. "What do you mean betrayed?" Sif questioned. "Well, I am not sure of who alerted her of it, but Kagome discovered that not long after Thor arrived on Midgard, he fell in love with a mortal woman by the name of Jane Foster. I tried telling her that the woman probably meant nothing to Thor, and he was just looking for someone to care for him like she did, but she would not listen to reason. And I am sure that it did not help matters that she requested for me to show her Thor." Heimdall said while turning and staring into the vast space that surrounded Asgard. "Show you Thor?" Hogan said with a confused tone in his voice. "Not long ago, I came across the ability to show beings whatever they wished. She came to me demanding that I show her Thor. I refused at first, but I soon gave in. I regretted it afterwards, because now, she hates Thor with a passion." Heimdall said, shame clear in his voice. "We need Thor back. If Loki has his way, all of Asgard will fall into ruin." Sif paced, worrying a for not only her longtime friend, but hers, and the fate of Asgard. "Is there nothing we can do to get Thor back?" Volstagg questioned, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "Loki told me that **I** couldn't transport anyone using the bifrost. That doesn't mean that you can do it yourselves." And with that, I set down my sword where I stood before walking away. The four Asgardians looked at each other before picking my sword up and placing it in its pedestal and transporting their selves to Midgard.

* * *

Loki's POV

I cursed under my breath as I watched from the balcony of my room as Sif and the three imbeciles everyone calls warriors left for Midgard. Turning quickly on my heel, I storm out of my room, only to hear the faintest cries of the sound of a woman crying. Glancing towards the palace doors that led to the rest of Asgard, I sighed before following the sound of the cries. Walking through corridor after corridor, I kept coming back to the same room. The dining hall. Turning in a full circle, I scanned the room, unable to find the source. I hissed in pain when something hit me in the head. Rubbing the spot where the object hit me, I bent down and picked it up. A shoe. Where in the world would that have come from? Flinching when yet again I was hit in the head, I found that it was the other shoe. "Son of a…..Where are these coming from anyway?" I nursed my head that would most certainly have a bump or two on it in the morning. Hearing the crying stop, I looked around, thinking that maybe the person that had been crying was hiding and would come out. "Sorry, Loki. I didn't realize that my shoes had fallen off." I looked up and was surprised to see my brother's beloved Kagome sitting on the beams attached to the ceiling. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Tears continued to trail down her face even though she had stopped crying. Oh, how I wish to hold her in my arms. Make her mine. I scoffed at the idea. That was one dream that would never come true. She belonged that barbarian I call a brother. I remember when father first told us that she was betrothed to Thor and he was going to take the throne. At first they had hated each other. Refusing to be in the same room together. But then, they began to grow closer and closer until they found themselves in love with other. And I found myself to be in love with her. Coming back to my senses, I looked back up at her before using my powers to transport myself so that I was sitting by her. "What is wrong? Are you not happy here? If not I'm sure that I can find something that would do so." Kagome sighed before turning to look at me. "No, it's Thor." She began to tear up and I panicked. I looked around for something to lighten the conversation and make her laugh instead of cry. I remembered her shoes were still clasped tightly in my hand. "I believe these belong to you." I held them out to her and she flushed in embarrassment. Taking them from me, she apologized. "I'm so sorry, my prince." She bowed her head to me and I frowned. "No need for such formalities my dear. And besides I am not the prince anymore. I am the King until father wakes up." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise but the look was quickly overcome with sadness again as she seemed to realize something. "What has Thor done this time to upset you?" I questioned her, curious to why Thor would upset her at all. "He fell in-in-in l-love with a-a-a mortal! After finishing the sentence, she burst out tears. Instantly regretting prying into her life, I pulled her into my his arms and rubbed circles on her back soothingly. After a while, her crying reduced to hiccups and she pulled away from me. I instantly missed the warm that she emitted.

* * *

Kagome's POV

I pulled myself out of Loki's arms and I couldn't help but blush at the way he stared so intensely at me. It was as though his eyes could pierce your very soul. His gaze was filled with such longing, the need to be accepted, trust, and…. Love? It was hard to identify, but I was almost sure that it was. "Are you going to be okay?" Loki questioned me, and I nodded my head. "I'll get over it in due time." Loki smiled at me before transporting back to ground level. Motioning for me to follow him, I gave him a skeptical look that said 'Are you out of your freaking mind?' He again motioned for me to follow him. "I will catch you!" He hollered to me. "And what if you don't? What happens then?" He covered his eyes with his hand and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics before agreeing. "Fine, but if you don't catch me and die, I will come back to haunt you." He chuckled before holding his arms out. Standing up and willing myself to not look down, I jumped and shut my eyes. Soon enough, I was in Loki's arms and shaking like a leaf. 'I cannot believe I just did that.' I thought to myself. I felt the person holding me begin to jolt multiple times and I looked up at his face. He was laughing. The jerk was laughing at my fear. Struggling to get out of his arms, he finally seemed to figure out what I wanted and let me down. Rearing back my hand, I swung it at him and the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. Loki's head snapped to the side and he didn't move at all. "That'll teach you to laugh at my fear!" My voice rung through the room and he turned his head, his eyes meeting mine. I took a step back in fear at what I saw lurking in his eyes. Anger. He raised his hand back as if to strike me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. Minutes pass, and the pain never comes. I crack one of my eyes open and risk a look at his face. I open both my eyes. I blink once. Then twice. The spot that he was standing in has been replaced by emptiness. I shrug before walking down the hall towards my chambers, humming the whole way there. Reaching the door to my room, I pause, my hand hovering over the door knob. Something is wrong. There is someone in my chambers. It is familiar. Realization hits me like a punch in the face. I slam my hand down on the knob angrily and turned it, putting as much force as I could into slamming the door open. Standing there before me is the one I once called my betrothed, my love, my life, my other half. And now, I couldn't feel anything or him but pure hatred. His head turned and he smiled. I glared at hard as I could at him. Oh, how I wished looks could kill.

* * *

Thor's POV

The only thing I can think of as I arrive in Asgard is my lovely Kagome. The way it felt to hold her in my arms, to hear her laugh, to see her smile every time see looked at me. I walk through the palace gates, and I make my way to her room. Stopping in front of her door, I open it slowly to see if she is in her room. Seeing that she is not, I walk in, shutting the door behind me, and sit on the bed, waiting for her arrival. Thinking back to my encounters on Midgard, I let my thoughts wander to Jane Foster. I knew that I felt something for her, but I was unsure of what it was. I jump when the door is thrown open and I turn my head and look at the doorway. I can't help but smile, but my smile falters at the look in her eyes. "Kagome! It is good to see you! I have missed you!" I say before walking over to her, planning on embracing her, but I am surprised when she steps out of my reach and begins to yell at me. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID! AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY YOU MISSED ME WHEN I KNOW THAT FOR A FACT YOU FELL FOR THAT MORTAL WOMAN!" Her face is a brilliant red by the end of her rant and I step back, as if I was slapped. It all made sense now. Those feelings I had for Jane. It was love. I look back at Kagome's face and feel guilty. I no longer love her, and I hate to leave her broken hearted. "Kagome, I-" I began but was cut off. "Save it, Thor. I don't care what you have to say. I gave everything to you, and this is how you repay me. Goodbye, Thor. Have a nice life with that mortal." And with that, she brushed past me and left. I looked at the ground, ashamed of what I did.

* * *

Loki's POV

All I could see was red. My brother had returned, no doubt to reclaim what was his. I began to pace back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. I glanced up at the ceiling, only to have something run into me. "Oh. Sorry Loki." I recognized the voice immediately to belong to Kagome. I look down at her and notice that she has been crying again. I figure that Thor must have confronted her. I pull her into my arms and I swear that I can feel the heat of her blush through my robes. "Loki, what are you-" I throw caution to the wind and kiss her. She tenses in my arms. I put all of my love for her into the kiss, and I am overjoyed when she kisses me back. We pull apart for air, and before she can say anything, I begin talking. "Kagome, I have loved you since I first met you, I don't know if you feel the same, but I wouldn't care if you didn't. you are the only person I have ever loved, and ever will. I hope that you give the idea of us being together a chance." I finish my rant, out of breath. She looks at me with hope in her eyes and I immediately know that she feels the same. "I think I can give the idea a chance. I don't think I was ever really in love with Thor. I think that I was just in love with the idea that someone finally loved me for who I was, not for what I could do. And if you could forgive me for ignoring you, I think I could truly fall for you." I felt my heart swell with joy and knew that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**-END-**

**So? Did you like it? PM me if you think I should do a sequel!**


End file.
